


Just Gals Being Pals

by smarshtastic



Series: Charity Fics [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Endgame, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: “Now what?”“We catch our breaths. Then probably do it all over again.”“Do we have time for that?”“I think we’ve earned it."---Thanos is defeated and everyone could use some R&R.





	Just Gals Being Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/gifts).



> This was written for the incredible [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega), as a thank you for her donation to the [National Network of Abortion Funds](https://abortionfunds.org/about/). Check 'em out - they do amazing work ♥ 
> 
> Anyway, this came about because although I *love* the idea of Carol and Valkyrie, Maria Rambeau is Right There. Then I remembered: Carol has TWO hands. Enjoy ♥

They won. 

When all was said and done, they really had managed to save the whole universe. And Carol is exhausted. 

It’s surreal standing on the battlefield, amidst the surviving defenders of Earth and the smoking remains of the fight. Almost all traces of Thanos and the Black Order had vanished with the snap of Tony Stark’s fingers. The destruction remained, of course, and the lives that were lost on the battlefield couldn’t be recovered, but it was over. They won. 

In the immediate aftermath, nobody really knows what to do next. 

For a while, Carol just stands there, catching her breath, tuning out the noise and the activity that’s beginning to spread across the field as people begin to decide how to react. After so many years of fighting, of struggling with inexplicable loss, the idea that they had actually managed to win is almost impossible for Carol to wrap her head around. 

A soft clatter of hooves pulls Carol out of a reverie she didn’t realize she had fallen into. She looks up to see Brunn, the Valkyrie, sitting astride a winged horse. Brunn is worse for wear - aren’t they all - but there’s a spark in her eye, a recognition of their hard-won victory. 

Carol reaches up and Brunn slides off the side of the horse and into Carol’s arms. Brunn kisses Carol hard. Carol lets her eyes slide closed. She can taste ash on Brunn’s lips, but she’s warm and breathing and alive. Carol drops her forehead to Brunn’s shoulder and draws in a long shaky breath. They cling to each other for a moment, both of them unwilling to pull away. 

“Now what?” Brunn asks when she finally pulls away. Carol smiles faintly and shakes her head. She looks back out at the smoking battlefield. 

“We catch our breaths,” Carol says. “Then probably do it all over again.” 

“Do we have time for that?” 

“I think we’ve earned it,” Carol says. She looks back up at Brunn. Aside from a mixture of ash and dust clinging to what must be blood smeared across Brunn’s armor, she looks surprisingly unscathed. A wisp of hair has escaped from one of her braids and is plastered to her forehead. “I know a place.” 

Brunn raises her eyebrows. “Where?” 

Carol shakes her head. “I’ll show you. Come on.” 

✶✶✶

Louisiana is hot and muggy, but it’s always hot and muggy. Carol breathes in the familiar damp air when she and Brunn finally land. Brunn’s whole face is scrunched up. 

“I’m not really a warm weather person, you know,” Brunn says. Carol lets her breath out in a little huff of laughter. 

“Yeah,” she says. “But this place is the best. You’ll see.” 

Carol walks ahead of Brunn, her feet retracing a familiar path without thinking about it, even though it’s been far, far too long. The little house appears between the trees, the same as ever. Unscathed. Home. Carol feels the warmth swell in her chest even as the weight of her exhaustion begins to really set in. The third step on the porch creaks underfoot as always and Carol finds herself smiling. She knocks on the front door. 

There’s a long pause. At her side, Brunn raises her eyebrows, ready to make some skeptical comment. 

“Maybe I should’ve called ahead,” Carol says before Brunn gets the chance. 

The door opens up as the words leave Carol’s mouth. Maria Rambeau stares at Carol through the screen door, her eyes rounded and jaw slack. 

“Hi,” Carol says. 

“You really did it, huh?” 

“I couldn’t think of a place I’d rather go,” Carol says. The corner of Maria’s mouth twitches up as she looks Carol up and down. 

“You look like hell.” 

“Saving the world is dirty work.” 

“What happened to your hair?” 

“Look, it’s sort of been a long day, so maybe we can save that conversation for later -” 

Maria pushes open the screen door and steps back to let Carol and Brunn step inside the cool entryway. She throws her arms around Carol’s shoulders and squeezes tight. Carol closes her eyes and lets her breath out, feeling all of her remaining tension melt away. She pulls away after a minute. 

“Thanks, Maria,” Carol says. Maria waves her hand dismissively, her eyes drifting over to Brunn. Carol realizes that Maria and Brunn are sizing each other up. Carol almost laughs out loud. She should’ve seen that coming. 

“Who’s your friend?” Maria asks. 

“Maria, Brunn. Brunn, Maria,” Carol says. “Brunn helped save the universe.” 

Brunn shrugs. Maria nods slowly. 

“Brunn’s from space. Asgard, like Thor,” Carol says. She could explain more - she probably should - but the exhaustion is really starting to catch up with her. All she wants is a hot shower and something to eat, then she’s going to sleep for about a thousand years. 

“Alright,” Maria says. “Well, welcome to Earth. Thanks for saving it.” 

“It’s my home now too. Seemed like the right thing to do,” Brunn says. The corner of Maria’s mouth twitches up again. 

“I’ve got some spare clothes, and dinner’s already cooking,” Maria says. 

“What’s Lieutenant Trouble up to?” 

“Working, probably. We’ll give her a call. Are you planning on staying long?” Maria asks. 

“As long as you’ll have us,” Carol says. 

“Monica’s going to be thrilled you’re here.” 

Carol smiles. Coming here was the right decision. Maria moves into the house and Carol looks back at Brunn. 

“Come on. We can rest.” 

✶✶✶

A little later, while Brunn is showering and Carol is toweling off her hair, Maria slips into the guest room and closes the door behind her. She stands with her back against the door and just looks at Carol for a long moment. Carol pulls the towel off her head, letting it rest around her shoulders. 

“So,” Maria says. “Brunn.” 

“What about her?” 

“Are you two…?” 

Carol blinks, then laughs. 

“Maria!” 

“What! You have a type, is all I’m saying.” 

Carol closes the distance between herself and Maria, leaning in close. Maria doesn’t flinch, raising her eyes to meet Carol’s. 

“I just want to know if I’m allowed to kiss you,” Maria says, voice steady. “Without being crushed by an incredibly beautiful alien warrior woman.” 

Carol leans in and kisses Maria soundly. She feels Maria melt into the kiss, her hands coming up to hold Carol’s hips. Carol melts into it too, as if no time has passed, wrapping her arms around Maria and holding her close. She’s suddenly forcefully reminded of what had been at stake and is, once again, incredible relieved that they managed to win. She kisses Maria slowly, remembering what it feels like to be close to her. It’s been too long, but they always manage to pick up right where they left off. When Carol finally pulls away, she smiles. 

“Maybe I do have a type,” she says. Maria rolls her eyes. “Brunn and I had a thing, yeah. Awhile ago. We’re mostly friends now, sometimes with benefits. Is that going to be weird for you?” 

“Not if it’s not weird for you,” Maria says and Carol knows by her tone that she’s being honest. That warm feeling in Carol’s chest swells again - she’s loved Maria Rambeau for so long, and it’s nice to be reminded why. 

“I thought you’d like her,” Carol says. She drops another kiss to the corner of Maria’s mouth and then turns away to pull a borrowed shirt over her sports bra. 

“Did she have anything to do with that haircut?” 

“Not at all,” Carol laughs. 

“Then I like her,” Maria says. 

“I thought you liked my hair short,” Carol protests. 

“Short is relative,” Maria says. She pushes herself off the door and comes to stand in front of Carol. She raises one hand to comb her fingers through Carol’s damp hair, as if considering it. “I guess it’s okay.” 

“Thanks,” Carol says dryly. Maria kisses Carol again. She lingers for a moment, her forehead pressed against Carol’s. 

“Is it really over? You really did it?” 

Carol breathes out. She brings her arms up to hold Maria again. She feels solid, steady against Carol’s body. Real. Alive. “Yeah. We really did.” 

“Thank god.” 

Carol draws Maria in closer and drops her face to the crook of her neck, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. She can blame it on the exhaustion and the relief later. In her arms, Maria trembles almost imperceptibly. Carol tightens her arms around her. They stand like that, clinging to each other, for several long moments, lost in the weight of their emotions. 

Finally, Maria pulls away and swipes at her eyes. 

“Dinner’s going to burn,” she says. “Make sure Brunn doesn’t use all the hot water?” 

“No promises.” 

✶✶✶

The three of them eat dinner together. As Carol had predicted, Maria and Brunn get along swimmingly. By the end of the meal, the three of them are laughing like old friends. Carol feels lighter than she has in years. The relief is shocking - it’s amazing what you get used to enduring. She looks across the table at their smiling faces and feels that overwhelming surge of emotions again. It brings tears to her eyes, but Carol swallows it down. She’s so god damn lucky. 

They move to the sofa to finish their wine and put on some inane movie. Carol sits between Brunn and Maria but it’s only a matter of minutes before she’s slumping over, the exhaustion finally getting the better of her. Maria plucks the wine glass from Carol’s hand and sets it on the side table. Carol tries to make some protest, but Maria loops an arm around Carol’s shoulders and draws her in. Her fingers stroke through Carol’s hair, steady and soothing. Carol can’t keep her eyes open. 

“We could go to bed,” Carol mumbles. 

“Shh,” Maria says, pressing a kiss to Carol’s temple. “Sleep.” 

Carol doesn’t need to be told twice. On her other side, Brunn is sliding down in her seat. Carol pulls her down so Brunn’s head is pillowed in Carol’s lap. Brunn doesn’t even protest. Within moments, the two of them are sound asleep. 

✶✶✶

Carol wakes as the sun peeks through the windows of Maria’s living room. Her body aches, but when she shifts, she realizes Brunn is still cuddled up close to her. Under her own cheek is Maria’s lap, Maria sound asleep. There’s a blanket strewn over her lap, partially over Brunn. She’s disoriented for a few moments, until the events of the previous day’s flood back to her. It feels like a dream now. 

They’re safe here, though. Maybe for a long time, even. Carol pulls the blanket so that it’s covering Brunn better and then lets her eyes close again. 

She wakes up for real some time later, the smell of biscuits and gravy rousing something primal in her body. Brunn’s head is resting on Carol’s stomach, her legs and the blanket tangled with Carol’s. Carol shifts, trying to detangle herself. Brunn swats her. 

“Sleeping,” Brunn says. 

“Food,” Carol replies. Brunn lifts her head, eyes barely open. 

“Food?” 

“Food,” Carol says again. They detangle themselves with difficulty and shuffle into the kitchen, still practically leaning on each other. Maria is standing over the stove. Warm morning sunlight illuminates the kitchen, wrapping Maria in a soft glow. Carol shuffles forward and wraps herself around Maria from behind, her nose behind Maria’s ear, looking down into the pan that Maria is tending. 

“You slept like a rock,” Maria says, leaning into Carol’s arms. “Hungry?” 

“Starving,” Carol says. 

“Make yourself useful and grab some plates,” Maria says. Carol drops a kiss to Maria’s shoulder and turns to grab some plates. She spots Brunn hovering in the doorway, looking uncharacteristically unsure of herself. 

“Coffee?” Carol asks. Brunn nods. Carol gestures to the table. “Sit, then.” 

Brunn sits and Carol can feel her eyes on her as she sets a pot of coffee to brew. She brings a mug to Brunn, who accepts it with both hands. 

“I should get back to New Asgard,” she says as Carol slides into a seat next to her. 

“Where’s that?” Maria asks, bringing plates to the table. 

“Norway,” Carol says. Maria looks surprised. 

“I thought you said Asgardian,” she says. Brunn shrugs. 

“Our planet sort of got blown up,” Brunn says. 

“Oh, hell, I’m sorry.” 

Brunn shrugs. “That was before Thanos,” she says. “At least now we have our remaining people back.” 

“That’s not nothing,” Maria says, nodding. 

“You should stay a while longer,” Carol says to Brunn. “New Asgard can survive without you for a few more days.” 

“And you two want a third wheel hanging around?” Brunn asks dryly. Carol cracks a smile. 

“Are we being too sappy for you?” Carol asks. 

“I don’t want to get in the way of your happy reunions,” Brunn says. She sips her coffee. 

“I invited you for a reason, Brunn,” Carol says. She reaches out and slips her hand over Brunn’s. “Stay awhile.” 

“You deserve it,” Maria adds. Brunn looks between them for a moment, then relents. 

“Alright.” 

Breakfast is quieter than dinner had been, but in a peaceful way. Carol insists on showing Brunn around Maria’s property, even though Brunn complains about the heat. Maria laughs. They’re all smiling more than they have in years - it feels natural. 

While normally Carol would be itching to get back to work, to move on to the next thing, there’s something idyllic about her time with Maria and Brunn. She never seriously contemplated retirement, but if it was here, with these women, she could definitely see the appeal. 

Of course, the peaceful feeling doesn’t last: Carol gets a message from the remaining Avengers in the afternoon about the plans for Stark’s funeral a few days from now. She feels a twinge of guilt at the annoyance she feels - she found Stark insufferably annoying during their short time working together - but she knows Steve is just trying to be inclusive. She lets him know she’ll be there and then she turns off her phone. She’ll enjoy the time while it lasts. 

The hot afternoon fades into a stuffy evening. Maria, Carol, and Brunn sit on the porch with tall glasses of spiked iced tea, watching the fireflies flicker in the grass. Carol is feeling pleasantly buzzy, loose-limbed and relaxed. She looks over at Brunn, who’s similarly sprawled in her own chair, and smiles. 

“See?” she says. 

“See what?” Brunn asks. 

“It’s nice. It’s nice here,” Carol says. Brunn snorts and brings her glass to her lips. 

“You’re too smug when you’re right,” Brunn says. Carol laughs and clinks her glass again Brunn’s. 

When they run out of spiked tea, the three of them end up on the sofa again. This time, Carol pulls Brunn into her side as she leans into Maria’s arms. Brunn looks up at her curiously. 

“I need you both to be close to me,” Carol says. Maria pulls a blanket off the back of the sofa and arranges it over the three of them. 

“Greedy,” Maria says, without venom. She slips a hand into Carol’s hair, stroking the back of her neck. 

“Just feeling very lucky,” Carol says. Brunn rolls her eyes, but she shifts closer to Carol, tucked up close to her side. Her fingers trace a pattern over Carol’s knee. 

“Sounds like greedy to me,” Brunn says. On Carol’s other side, Maria laughs. 

“I like her,” Maria says. “She should come around more often.” 

Carol laughs. “Maybe now we’ll have time for it.” 

“Let’s hope it stays that way,” Maria says. 

“Hear, hear,” says Brunn. Carol smiles and settles into the sofa, an arm around Maria and the other around Brunn. She had spent so much time fighting for the rest of the universe that she had almost forgotten what she had been trying to protect for herself. And now, here with two beautiful, strong women that she loves deeply and who love her in return, Carol actually feels like she’s won. 


End file.
